


M&M's New Chocolate Milk Cream (WIP)

by AlexDoggo94



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Creampie, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Multi, Sex and Chocolate, cookie cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: NEW M&M's chocolate milk cream. Filled with a nice melting, mouth-watering, milk cream. More milk and creamy than usual. So creamy it'll melt in your mouth and warm your stomach~
Relationships: Chocolate/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1





	M&M's New Chocolate Milk Cream (WIP)

**It was another day at M &M's Headquarters with M&M chocolates living their days as the spoke chocolates of their candy company. Not only do they try to live their days but also try to avoid getting eaten almost every... well except Green and Brown. Red walks into the office as he sees Yellow being his usual self, making Red annoyed by his antics. Blue, Orange, and Pretzel soon arrive to the office to discuss a new reveal.**

"Hey... something's different here..." Red mentioning.

"Notice what? Did you get a new haircut?" Yellow answers and follows up with a question.

"Ugh..." Red groans.

The rest take their seats. "I have and it's quiet without annoying and nagging 'I'm a professional' Ms. Brown." Blue answers.

"Y-Yeah and where's lovely Ms. Green? She's n-never late. Usually..." Orange answers.

"Yeah, I'm wondering why too. Those two are so damn perfect, they never miss a meeting." Pretzel answers.

"OH! I think I know where they went." Yellow jumps up with eager to answer.

"You do...?" Red asks with an unimpressed look. 

"I heard something about getting a filling idea." Yellow answers. 

The others look to him wonder what he could be possibly talking about as Yellow looked back to them with a dumbfounded look. They wonder if he knew anything about the two or he's just being stupid as always.

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

Ms. Brown and Ms. Green arrive at a very large studio apartment as Ms. Brown checks her phone to see if this was the right address. "Well, this is the place." 

"I hope so. It does not fit my green shell." Ms. Green answers.

"Well the address led us here, so it has to be right." Ms. Brown adds.

They both approached the door and ring the doorbell, waiting for their new business partner to come. "So any idea who this guy is?" Ms. Green asks curiously.

"Some businessman wanting to expand his chocolate cream-filled business. Owns some shop somewhere. I want to know what he's selling." Ms. Brown answer.

The door unlocks as a large dark chocolate bar approaches them. "Welcome, Ms. Brown and Ms. Green. I am Magma Cream Filler or you can just call me Magma." He showed his hand to both of them and shook their hands. Ms. Green couldn't help but look at his massive stature.

"Cream Filler, huh?~" Ms. Green grins softly, biting her lips lustfully.

"Heh, the name is not easy to say without some laughter." He chuckles.

"Who said it was funny? It's more intriguing~" She answers with a small grin.

He chuckles as he stood aside to let them in. "Please, come in and make yourselves at home." 

"Don't get any funny ideas, Ms. Green. We are here on official business." She whispers.

"Relax, Ms. Brown. We'll go straight into business, of course." She giggles playfully.

They look around the studio apartment as it was filled with old photos of his grandparents and onwards of a generation of his family, showing the history of his chocolate family members and other famous people of the candy world. 

"History and culture. This guy might have something for us after all." Ms. Brown thought to herself.

The two take a seat on the couch waiting for Magma as he brings three glasses and a bottle of his own chocolate milk wine, puts them down the table, pours the glasses, and hands each of them. "Thank you, darling." Ms. Green thanks.

"Yes, thank you." Ms. Brown thanks as well as she takes a sip of her wine. She notices it was his brand mixed with another wine companies brand. "I didn't know you had a wine brand."

"Heh, it's a collaboration deal I had with the company. They wanted to do something different with their wine to their lineup. Chocolate flavored wine." He answered as he pours himself one.

"So, Mr. Magma, what kind of proposition you have for us?" Ms. Brown asked as she takes a sip.

"Straight to the point, I like that in a lady. Ladies, I was thinking that for some time now, people have been asking for cream-filled chocolates like a Twinky." 

"Mr. Magma, Twinkies are not chocolate." Ms. Brown corrects.

"Yes, that is true but people love food with fillings, regardless of anything and I thought M&Ms would like a taste of it too." He rubs his chin and chuckles a bit. 

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Ms. Green grins softly.


End file.
